Tears
by YLCourt
Summary: Neither will I love another boy nor will I remember the name of Athrun Zala anymore. I will never remember him.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the GSD characters Cagalli and Athrun in this first GSD one-shot of mine..._

_**Author notes: This is an A/C fic and there are some facts that are made up by me. Remember this!**_

* * *

_Scene: On a wide platform of an artificial seaport with a red GUNDAM standing upright beside two individuals staring at each other; standing while facing each other... Further away, another battleship docked at the port._

"You and I are not meant to be together, Commander Zala." I spoke these words to a raven haired man dressed in his ZAFT red uniform and a crescent pinned to the top left side of his shirt. I looked into his blue eyes and saw that there was deep sorrow in it.

I felt my heart paining as well, my heart beat thumping against my chest but I still stared at his eyes, not tearing my angry gaze away from him. He seemed to be going to speak but there is no way I will be giving him the chance to talk to me, "I disappointed with you, Commander Zala but I guess we both are of different identity. And there is no way we can be compatible with each other. You chose to end our relationship by taking an opposing side from me!"

He retorted back, "But I went back to PLANTS because of the assignation attempt on Lacus and then the upcoming of Meer Campbell! I wanted to observe more of that chairman! Cagalli, I do not wish to fight with you!"

I felt my heart breaking up slowly, "You wanted to observe more of Chairman Dullindal, whether he is involved in the assignation of Lacus and then how Meer Campbell could be the one to replace her? Is that only it? Or do you wanna be closer to that Meer Campbell!" Jealousy took over my senses but being the straightforward person I am, I just babbled on...

I just feel that we can never be together already! "Without me by your side... you have such a gorgeous lady like Meer to keep you company! I guess I have no reasons to stop you two from having a nice time together right? Oh my." I laughed as I tried to take away the depressing feeling that is coming from my heart, but I just felt that my eyes are having tears coming out of it.

Athrun before me also looked at me concernedly. I brought my right fingers up and rubbed away my tears. Athrun also touched my hand as he tried to touch my tears and also rub them for me but I just slapped it away with my free hand. And in the forth finger lies a ring that he had given to me, plus a kiss to my lips at that time. I squeezed my eyes slightly as I looked at my ring blankly.

'Athrun and I cannot be together. Never!'

"Commander Zala, now then do I find that you are not here in PLANTS just to see who is attempting to murder Lacus or for checking up on Dillundal for this matter... You might be here to just get yourself closer to Meer Campbell and also fight for ZAFT... I have never forgotten that you are Patrick Zala's son!" Athrun's concerned eyes at me widened with shock as I also regretted that last sentence. But there is no turning back for me now. I just knew it.

I slid off the ring from my finger and dropped it onto the ground. "You are part of ZAFT now and you can never return to ORB right? Then there is no reason for us to even be friends... What more of having a love relationship between us?" Looking down at the ground, I placed my foot onto the ring and steppedhardon it.

Athrun looked at me really in shock... over my words as well as my actions. And as Icrushed the ring onto the floor, I felt my heart also breaking apart and becoming fragments dropping down to the pit of my stomach.

"Ca... Cagalli... what do you think you are doing?" Athrun bit his lips and asked my through his lips and caught both of my hands. I tried to struggle but his coordinator strength just overpowered my struggle while he embraced me tightly.

"I love you! Cagalli... I love you! How can you do this to me?" He seethed as he hugged me fiercely. My fragmented heart kept on breaking into smaller pieces and I stopped my struggle.

"Because we are not fated by destiny!" I screamed into his ears. And Athrun released me stiffly...

Tears streamed down my cheeks. But I still looked into his green eyes. "You are a member of FAITH, the ZAFT's top elite and I am sure that your organization will surely attack the EA or ORB in future for the name of peace. I am the representative of ORB. That is why we can never be together. We are of opposing sides from now on because we take up different routes to peace!" Immediately pouring out those words, I turned my head away from him, striding in big steps to my right towards a battleship that is mostly white. But as I walked away from him, I continued speaking, "Neither will I love another boy nor will I remember the name of Athrun Zala anymore."

Athrun stood rooted to his ground. 'He must have thought that my words are right... or he would have stopped me from leaving him... like now.' I stopped as I gazed up to the blue sky, feeling my heart stopping in a standstill and with all emotions flying away from me. Next, I boarded the ArchAngel and never took back another glance at Athrun.

Those tears that had fallen from my eyes continued its descent down my cheeks with more to come. But my eyes were no longer sparkling with its previous liveliness, just a blank look to it.

As I entered the bridge, Murrue, Kira, Lacus, Valtfield with the other crews in the bridge looked at me in quite a shock. But I just raised my hands and pointed to the sky above a huge sea right in front of us.

"Let us get into space and stop the war above us from taking more innocent lives... even if it means losing our own..." I spoke softer and softer as a wave of severe fatigue overcame my senses and I fell back, touching the floor and losing my conscious.

My tears still flowed. They seem to be not stopping from flowing down my eyes even as I slept...

And in my mind, the sight of a raven-haired boy with green eyes smiling down at me as he kissed my lips with love, slowly disintegrated into thin air.

I will never remember him anymore.

_**The End**_

_A/N: Kill me in a review!_


End file.
